


深夜尋歡

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: Marco Bezzecchi x others魅魔AU暴力 多P 三觀不正慎點 慎點！
Relationships: Marco Bezzecchi/others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	深夜尋歡

五光十色的池子裡，有著一頭蓬鬆咖啡色卷髮的青年正扭腰擺臀，拼命地搔首弄恣。唇上擦著俗氣豔麗的紅色唇彩，將身上白色洋裝裙擺撩的老高，黑色底褲、紅色網襪和吊帶綁腿隨著他搖擺的身段在裙底若隱若現。他的身上散發淫亂糜爛的香氣，吸引著那些喜歡腐敗氣味的蒼蠅。

三個拿著酒瓶刁著煙的粗鄙男人藉著舞池的混亂擁擠圍在他身旁，一個男人毫不客氣地抬起他一條大腿繫在自己的腰上，將自己塞進他的兩腿之間。另外兩個男人從身後簇擁著他。他們緊密貼合，隨著電子音樂的節奏做著曖昧的律動。

篷鬆的咖啡色捲髮遮住青年的雙眼，紅豔的薄唇上揚並露出兩顆小巧潔白的門牙。他呵呵呵地笑著，從善如流的將雙手搭在身前男人的肩膀上，將臉埋在男人的頸窩裡。一股濃郁廉價的香水味嗆的他差點大打噴嚏，但無所謂，他就喜歡這種低俗的品味。

男人們互看對方一眼，露出下流的淫笑。三雙手齊伸進潔白的裙子裡，隔著薄若紙張的黑色布料在舞池裡放肆地搓揉青年豐滿的翹臀。

“嗯啊…”卷髮青年抬頭向後跌入另外兩個男人的懷裡，口中發出軟糯無力的嬌喘，男人們笑的口水都快滴下來了。但當其中一個男人試圖將手指伸進黑色底褲裡時，青年突然劇烈掙扎，猛地將他們推開，附近的人們紛紛看向他們。三個男人怕路人以為他們是想強迫他，雖然覺得莫名其妙，但也不敢多說什麼，只能悻悻然離開。

卷髮青年頹廢的弓著背，翹著二郎腿坐在吧檯的高腳椅上，無聊地玩著裙擺的脫線。豪放的坐姿，任誰都能輕易窺見他繫在大腿根部的紅色吊襪綁帶。

“Hi，小可愛。”剛才的三個男人又回來了。“不好意思啊，我們剛剛只是想跟你跳舞，沒要對你怎樣。大家出來玩就是要開心嘛，惹你不高興是我們不好。來來來，請你這杯酒，就當我們給你賠個不是。”粗糙乾裂的嘴角帶著故作親切有禮的微笑，將ㄧ杯閃著綠精靈般奇幻光芒的飲料遞到他面前。

卷髮青年有點遲疑地看著他們，不知道該不該接下。

“長這麼可愛別那麼小氣嘛。你再不拿，我兄弟手都舉酸了。我們不是什麼壞人，只想大家出來玩，不要帶著壞心情回去。給個面子吧，小可愛。”另一個男人說道。

卷髮青年知道自己其實並不小隻，但他們左一句「小可愛」右一句「小可愛」叫的他心裡挺開心的。他也不想為難別人，於是便接下飲料。

“出來玩大家開心。”他對男人們露出帶著傻氣的燦爛笑容，將手上的鮮豔液體一仰而盡。

然後….

他不記得中間發生了什麼事，但他現在全身無力發軟，閃爍的燈光刺痛他的眼睛，重低音讓他的腦袋嗡嗡作響。他的胃在灼燒翻滾，他搖搖晃晃地走進無人的廁所，ㄧ抱住馬桶猛地乾嘔起來。

就在他跪在馬桶前吐的眼淚直流時，一聲巨響，他所在的隔間門被一腳踹開。一股力道揪住他的卷髮將他拖行出來，重重地摔在洗手台旁的磁磚地上。沾滿汙漬的白裙掀到他的腰部，露出黑色底褲和兩條穿著紅色網襪的纖細長腿。

“就是個賤貨！我呸！” 帶著濃重煙味的唾沫吐在他的臉上。“爛梨子還敢給老子裝蘋果！”一道重力撞在他的臉頰上，他整個人摔在身後的牆上，痛的他眼冒金星。

“小婊子，我的艾碧斯加FM2好喝嗎？” 那個男人粗魯地掐著他的下鄂迫使他抬頭，另外兩個人也朝他走來將他圍困在腳下。

剛剛那一巴掌造成的耳鳴還沒退，卷髮青年聽不清楚這些笑容猥瑣的男人到底在說什麼。模糊視線裡，他認出這是剛剛那三個男人。他想反抗，但他完全使不出力。他想他應該是被下藥了…。

———————

“嗚！”一塊濃烈腥臭的軟肉擦過他的嘴角，猴急的男人甚至不把陰莖擼硬就迫不急待地把軟爛的傢伙往他嘴裡塞。他本能的閉緊嘴巴，鮮紅的唇彩被糊的亂七八糟。

“臭婊子，張嘴！”男人抓住他的卷髮往後扯，又一個巴掌扎扎實實落在同一邊臉頰上。

眼淚湧出他的眼眶，熱辣的疼痛讓他想哭都哭不出聲。他明白這些男人今晚是打算不擇手段要硬上他了，再掙扎只會自討苦吃。他乖乖張開嘴，含住男人腥臭的慾望，男人逐漸變硬的肉棒將他紅腫的臉頰戳出凸起的形狀。

他跪在男人們的腳邊，另外兩根火熱也在他左右兩手分別的愛撫下迅速硬挺。他努力吞吐著，並祈禱這個痛苦趕快過去….。

“操！你怎麼這麼久啊？”ㄧ個男人對正在享受卷髮青年濕熱口腔的男人抱怨。

“馬的，這小子的嘴他媽太舒服了，我都捨不得出來了。”說著便重重頂進青年的喉根。青年的喉嚨一陣本能緊縮，爽的男人雙手扯著他的卷髮更用力的往裡操。

“是有多舒服，我也試試。”右手邊的男人走到青年臉旁，將被青年擼硬的陰莖甩在他臉上，頂著他的嘴角試圖將硬邦邦的粗長塞進他嘴裡。

“嗚嗚…”卷髮青年的嘴根本張不了這麼開，他想開口求饒或哭泣，但臉頰旁的陰莖卻趁隙插入他的嘴裡，將他的嘴撐成一個扭曲的形狀。

加倍難聞的腥臭味薰的卷髮青年的眼淚流的更兇，兩條巨物將嘴巴塞滿，輪流一進一出。無處可去的大量唾液從嘴角被擠出，帶著泡沫從下顎流到地上，形成一灘小水漬。

兩根真的太多了，卷髮青年痛苦想吐，但咽喉的蠕動反倒很好地令嘴裡的兩人舒服地發出讚嘆。

“這小嘴真厲害，又緊又濕還會吸。你是伺候過多少人啊？我看就是個生來要給人操嘴的婊子！” 新加入的男人也抓著他的卷髮，和他的兄弟輪流進出他的喉嚨，把他當成口交娃娃似的扯來扯去。

落單的男人顯然很不滿意自己被忽略了，他拖起卷髮青年的腰逼他站起來，掀開他的裙子，扒掉那條根本多餘的底褲，一掌拍在跟其他部位膚色比起來明顯特別白的粉嫩肉臀上。“嘖嘖嘖，看看這個曬痕，真騷。”男人發出下流的稱讚。

“你這麼賤，搞不好後面早給玩鬆了。我看也不用什麼潤滑液，就用這個吧。”男人舉起手上的酒瓶，拔掉瓶蓋就將細長的瓶口塞進青年的後穴裡。

“不…”卷髮青年慌張地想掙扎，卻被前方的男子緊緊抓住臉頰。粗大的陰莖頂開他的喉嚨，一股濃稠體液射了進來。腥臭味灌滿了他的口鼻，但他沒得選擇，只能全部嚥下。男人抽出時又射了一點在他臉上，不等他休息，另一根肉棒已經急不可耐地衝進他的口腔裡。

“換我好好享受你的服務了，小可愛。”男人說完雙手掐著他的腮幫子，繼續抽插他的嘴。

身後的男人傾斜酒瓶，大量冷冽的酒液灌進卷髮青年的腸道裡。他的後穴又痛又辣，隨著酒液灌入，他還真感到一絲昏眩的醉意。

瓶子被拔開，大部份的酒液沿著他的腿根流下弄濕他的網襪。身後的男人急躁地扶著粗厚醜陋的陰莖一點擴張也沒做，直接一舉插入。

“他媽的這小子真緊！”男人向後退了一點，再次粗暴地猛力推進。

“啊哈…啊…啊…”卷髮青年發出被擠壓著的呻吟聲，但同時他的下體也不知羞恥的有了反應。

“哈哈，原來我們的小可愛喜歡男人操他的屁眼！”身後的男人發出訕笑。一邊一下一下的頂著他的臀部，一手向前握住青年的勃起。

卷髮青年的皮膚漸漸泛紅，身體變的柔軟許多，原來痛苦的咽嗚也變成了咿咿呀呀的嬌喘。男人在他身後配合手掌的律動不疾不徐地抽送，不一會兒，他就洩在男人粗糙的手掌上。

“真是敏感的尤物啊。”男人將沾滿精液的手掌伸到他的嘴邊，卷髮青年暫時鬆開原本塞在他嘴裡的粗長硬物，用舌頭一口一口舔掉男人手上來自自己的穢物。他舔的仔細，連手指縫都不放過。

“原來是個喜歡舔精的小騷貨。”原本在他嘴裡的那個男人將他扯回來。 “好好伺候我們，肯定把你喂的飽飽的。”

卷髮青年露出靦腆又撫媚的微笑，舔了舔濕潤紅腫的嘴唇，慢慢地將男人的陰莖重新含進嘴裡。

身後的男人開始大動作抽插起來，原本灌在他身體裡的酒液也隨著動作滴滴答答流的滿地都是。

男人抓著卷髮青年的腰桿，將他的臀部越噘越高。他試圖墊起腳尖，為了平衡，只能雙手抱住在他嘴裡衝刺的男人。前面後面都被填的滿滿的，像個發洩用的性愛玩具一樣被人掌握在手心抽插玩弄。他控制不了身體的抽蓄，大腿肌肉繃得死緊。

“這婊子真帶勁！”身後的男人粗喘著。 “欸，你好了就ㄧ起來，我肯定他後面也能吃下兩根。”他向剛剛射在卷髮青年嘴裡的男人說道。

“看你們操他操這麼爽，我早就硬的跟球棒一樣了！”男人擼著自己火熱的鐵管，擠到青年身後。

後穴口粗魯地被撐大，卷髮青年尖叫著承受第二塊如烙鐵般堅硬的炙熱進入他的體內。

男人們開始抽菸、聊天，輪流從前面或後面進入他。有人將煙灰抖在他的背上，燙得他夾得更緊了。

在一次又一次地內射、口爆，甚至三根齊入後，三名男子終於捨得放開卷髮青年，滿意地看著他的嘴角和臀瓣沾滿他們的精液。任其像個被玩壞的破布娃娃，倒在遍佈不明骯髒液體的冰冷瓷磚地上。

“真爽啊～走吧。”

“真是撿到寶，要是每天都有這種騷貨能幹就好了。”

“掰掰啦，小可愛。”最後一個男人瞥了眼地上全身濕漉漉的青年，停下腳步。

“欸！等等！”他拉回他的兩個兄弟。“你們不覺得他有點眼熟嗎？”

(喔，不….)青年聽著他們的對話，心裡警鈴大作。

男人們走回他身邊，就著廁所昏暗的燈光撩起他一直遮住雙眼的瀏海。

“Marco Bezzecchi！！！！”

“什麼？那個VR46學院的車手嗎？”

“操！這下真撿到寶。欸，你說我們如果把他這副淫蕩模樣拍下來，能不能從Valentino Rossi那要到點好處啊？”

“當然行，他可寶貝他這些學生了。我們還能先敲他ㄧ筆，再賣給八卦雜誌海撈一票！”

“不…拜託不要…求你們不要…”他用顫抖污穢的雙手遮住臉，發出像小貓叫聲般虛弱的請求。

但男人們仍就無情地拿出手機，扯開他的雙手，準備拍照。

就在閃光燈亮起的那一剎那，Marco背後竄出一條黑色、末端是桃心形狀的尾巴，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將拍照的那隻手連同手機一起刺穿！

在男人們驚恐的吼叫和哀號聲中，Marco緩緩站起。他深吸口氣，左右伸展了下肩膀和脖子，雙手一揮將一個隔間門釘在廁所大門上。今晚，誰也別想走。他用手指抹去嘴角殘留的濁白體液，用舌頭舔了舔，然後意猶未盡地將手指含進嘴裡吸了個乾乾淨淨。

“嘖！今天其實玩的挺開心的，一切都在我的計畫之中。但你們為什麼要這樣呢？我要不是餓壞了也不會選離學校這麼近的夜店下手。大家吃飽飽各自回家不好嗎？一定要搞成這樣….。” 他慫著一對八字眉，一臉委屈的說。

男人們爭先恐後地爬向他腳邊，七嘴八舌地說著求饒的話。

Marco努著嘴，一副為難的模樣。 “我也不想這樣的，但你們認出我了，我不能冒這個險….” 一對尖銳的犄角從咖啡色的蓬鬆捲髮裡慢慢冒出，深黑色泛紫光的蝙蝠翅膀從他背後張開。男人們嚇的全軟腳跌坐在地。

“別怕，”Marco跳到他們身邊，從身後抱著一個顫抖不止的男人。“不會太痛苦的。畢竟你們也給了我一個愉快的夜晚，我保證你們都會爽登極樂。” 他朝他們俏皮地眨眨眼，用巨大的蝙蝠翅膀將三個男人攏到身邊。

夜店吵雜的電子音樂和重低音掩蓋了廁所裡男人們淒慘的哀號聲。

—————————

忽明忽滅的廁所燈下，Marco站在洗手台前。他已經恢復成普通人類的樣子，也換回一般的日常服，正在用水清理臉上的殘妝和頭髮的髒污。

他從碎裂的鏡子裡看著自己被打腫的一邊臉頰，殷紅的輪廓明顯就是個五指印。他的八字眉又簇了起來，雖然他喜歡被粗暴對待，但留下痕跡就不好解釋了。他又看看手錶，伸了個懶腰，吃太飽讓他有點嗜睡發昏。

“唉…要晚歸了，又要聽Franky跟Mingo嘮叨了…。Marco不禁翻了個白眼。

算了，船到橋頭自然直吧。

他將自己的咖啡色卷髮抓的蓬鬆，轉身揮手除去門上的障礙物，踩著輕鬆愉快的步伐，跨過地上三具被他吸的一滴不剩的乾屍。

他打了個饜足的飽嗝，吃飽就該回家睡覺了。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源  
> https://jokerabbit69.tumblr.com/post/612444184785371136/oh-my-god-did-bez-put-on-lipstick


End file.
